Cavalier (comics)
The Cavalier is a minor enemy of Batman and a fictional supervillain in the DC Comics universe. He first appeared in Detective Comics #81, (November 1943), and was created by Don Cameron and Bob Kane. Fictional character biography Mortimer Drake Mortimer Drake was a man of exotic and idiosyncratic taste. When he found himself unable to purchase more exotic valuables for his collection legally, he resorted to theft. Donning a costume resembling that of a Musketeer, he called himself the Cavalier. His course of actions ultimately brought him into conflict with Batman and Robin.The World's Finest - Backstage - Unused Villians Database - The Cavalier Drake matched wits against Batman and Robin several times, and escaped them in each encounter, but Batman was able to deduce the Cavalier's identity, leading to Drake's eventual imprisonment. In Batman Family #10,Cosmic Treadmill - Batman Family #10 reference Batgirl and Batwoman teamed up to defeat the Cavalier. Cavalier couldn't find a way around his code, which prevented hitting females, but after a self-examination he concludes “the devil with gallantry” and hit Batgirl with his fist. A few issues later in Batman Family #15,Cosmic Treadmill - Batman Family #15 reference Killer Moth bet Cavalier that he could find the way into the Batcave from Batgirl before the Cavalier could get it off of Robin. While Killer Moth was led to a fake cave, Cavalier was shown a large nest, to which the Cavalier came to the conclusion that Robin was an alien bird life form. Cavalier appeared in Justice League Of America #44 as part of a group of supervillain drinking buddies who were trying to regain their lost items of power. He was defeated by Blue Beetle who clotheslined him in an alleyway. In recent years, Cavalier has become insane and is kept in Arkham Asylum. During Knightfall, he faced Batman once again but was defeated with ease. It remains to be seen how Drake became insane, or if his origin has changed because of the first crisis. One Year Later, he appears in Justice League of America #2 as an informant for Black Lightning. According to Black Lightning, the Cavalier is in a closeted gay relationship with Captain Stingaree. Hudson Pyle In Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #32-34 writer James Robinson introduced a new Cavalier by the name of Hudson Pyle into the Batman official continuity in his story-arc entitled Blades. Since Blades takes place early on in Batman's career, Hudson Pyle is actually the original Cavalier, and therefore may have even influenced Mortimer Drake. In Blades, Pyle, an ex-Hollywood stuntman looking for fame, becomes The Cavalier, a masked crime-fighting vigilante that brandishes a razor-sharp sword, quick wit, and handsome smile. It is not long before the people of Gotham fall in love with the new hero. While Pyle's motives and actions are revealed to be honorable, he harbors a dark secret which ultimately leads to his downfall. Pyle is in love with a woman who is being blackmailed by gangsters, and as a result of this winds up being blackmailed as well. In order to save his love, Pyle is forced to commit burglaries and thus loses the confidence of the people. In the end, with no other alternative, Pyle murders the gangsters and defeats Batman in a sword duel only to sacrifice his own life at the hands of police gunfire. Powers and abilities The Cavalier has no super human abilities; he is however, an athlete, skilled hand-to-hand combatant and swordsman. His carries a rapier that emits electric blasts. The feather plume on the Cavalier’s hat is actually a steel tipped dart. Other versions Cavalier appears in a 5 page back up story in The Batman Adventures #1. His portrayal is a cross between Robin Hood and Zorro, in stealing from those he perceives rich and slashing his sword in that person's clothes. Other media Cavalier will appear in the upcoming animated series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References External links *DCU Guide: cavalier Category:American comics characters Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Fictional gay men Category:Golden Age supervillains Category:LGBT supervillains tl:Cavalier (komiks)